Because
by MsSupreme
Summary: sora runs of from sparing with riku, everytime there keyblades clash sora remembers all the fights him and riku had, what happens when riku follows him home? R


i sat on my bed, knees to my chest, it had been a normal enough day, just me and riku sparing as usual, kairi just rolling her eyes at our childishness, at least we didnt use wooden swords anymore, we used our keyblades now, so we were only a little more carful now, but not much, we both knew eachother so well now that we could predict the others next move, making fighting so much more challenging as you have to do the un expected at unexpected times, but somthing was different today, everytime rikus keyblade hit mine i remembered all the times me and riku had fought, all the difficult choices he put me through, how i never listened to him, which resulted in him always getting angry, when riku and i fought, it always caught me of gaurd, allowing riku a good hit at me, i dont know what happened, but it hurt to see it over and over again, eventually my kayblade vanished and i just ran, i didnt want to keep on remembering it, it hurt me so much to see riku like that, considering what me and him are like now, weve been back on the island a few months now, about 6 i think, about a week after begin back, i found myself pinned against the paopu tree by riku, i wasnt scared though, i wanted it...i wanted him

'FLASHBACK'

i was layed against the paopu fruit tree, i was waiting for riku, we had only been home a week now, i was a little out of it really, i was so used to fighting heartless and nobodies that this peacful island didnt help, i was so used to being with donald and goofy, and now there in the other worlds, ive also realised something about myself, i appear to be inlove too, and have been for a while now, i sighed, it wasnt kairi i know that much, it never has been, i dont know why i drew that drawing all those years ago, i had drawn the wrong person

"hey sora" came the vocie of my best friend, i turned to him and smiled, he wore his black, zip tank top and some blue jeans, he had a calm look on his face

"hey riku" i smiled, trying my best to stop my heart hammering against my ribs when he smiled at me, as you can guess, its riku im inlove with

"so what the plan for today?" riku asked curiously as he stood infront of me, i shrugged

"im still not used to the peace" i sighed, riku nodded

"i know that feeling, its just to quite huh?" riku smiled, my heart flipped at the sight of him smiling at me

"yeah" i stuttered slightly, rikus head tilted to the side and walked closer to me, a sly glint in his eyes

"you ok sora?" riku asked as he brought his face closer to mine, iches apart, i gulped before smirking at him

"am now" i smiled before kissing riku quickly, when i pulled away and saw riku smirking at me, he walked up to me and pinned me to the tree, peering down on me, my hands rested on his hips and brought him closer to me

"thought youd never do that" riku smirked, i smiled and kissed him again

'END FLASHBACK'

we didnt go all the way, and havent yet, believe me im happy and willing to be claimed by riku, but i dont know whats up with riku?, there was a loud tap at my window, jolting me from my thoughts, i climbed out my bed and went to the window of my room, i opened it and looked down and smirked slightly, riku was stood at the bottom, smirking at me

"can i come in?" riku chuckled, i closed my window and went downstairs, turns out my parents had left the island when we had vanished, so the house was all mine now, i unlocked the door and allowed my boyfriend in, i shut the door and locked it

"i know why your here" i said calmly as i walked past riku, he probably wanted to know why i ran of earlier, i walked upstairs to my room and slumped onto my bed "earlier correct?" i asked as my boyfried sat on the bed beside me

"yeah what happened?" riku asked, curious and worried, and what seemed to be knowing

"remember when..."i trailed of as it flashed in my head again, i heard riku sigh

"you could see it too then huh?" riku asked, i nodded "im sorry i dont know what happened but i do wish you didnt have to relive it" riku whispered, his head bowed, his bangs shadowing his face and hiding his eyes, i was just looking at him in shock "all our fights, all the hard choices i put you through, i wish i could take them all back" riku said sadly "im sorry" riku whispered

"stop it!" i whispered, rikus head snapped up as he looked at me in shock "its not your fault, i dont mind really riku but dont you dare beat yourself up over this" i whispered, riku continued to look at me, his eyes soft, he leaned over and kissed me lustfully, my eyes slid closed as i responded, he suddenly pulled back

"sorry" he whispered as he stood up, i grabbed his hand and stopped him from walking away

"what for? did i do something wrong?" i asked, affraid of his answer

"no you didnt its because..."riku trailed of, i slowly stood up and walked infront of him

"because?" i asked quietly, rikus eyes were hidden under his bangs, he locked his eyes with mine, his eyes were clouded, very heavily, it made my heart hammer against my ribs and skip sevral beats

"i so badly want to take you but i just dont want hurt you" riku whispered, i felt my expression soften, i brushed my hand along his cheek

"riku, how can you have so little faith in me? ive loved you since we closed the door, you think ill get scared just cos you want me?" i said soothingly, riku looked away slightly, i trailed my hand down his neck and chest, causing riku to take a shaky breath, i placed my hand over his heart "why are you scared to claim someone whos so happy and willing to be claimed?" i said seductivly, rikus eyes flicked to mine in shock, they were also heavily clouded, i can sort that out, my other hand gently rested on his hip as i carfully walked closer, gently pushing myself against him "you wont hurt me riku, your so kind and caring towards me, you could never hurt me, and i trust you" i smiled, my body was hot and hazy, rikus eyes were lustfilled as he kissed me, my eyes slid closed as i responded to his kiss, he pushed me backwards until i hit a wall, causing me to gasp, allowing riku to slip his tounge into my mouth, causing me to moan into his mouth, my hands ran to the top of his neck and unzipped his top, i pushed it over his shoulders and riku removed it fully before throwing it on the floor, i quickly pulled away for air before kissing him again, his hands ran up my top, i raised my arms above my head and pulled away as i removed my top, i threw it on the floor before being pinned again by riku, his lips crushing against mine, his hands roaming my body, mine were doing the same to him, my finger tips slid into the top of his trousers as i ran my tounge along his lips, he parted happily and moaned into my mouth as my tounge coaxed his out to play, rikus hands slid down my sides, sending a nice shiver through me, they rested on my thighs, i got his point and wrapped my legs round his waist, his hands gripping my waist, my arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to me, i felt him move before placing me on the bed, him above me, he ran his hand slowly down the front of my body, causing me to break the kiss and take a shaky breath, i saw riku smirk before he kissed me along my jaw and down my neck, i gasped when he gently bit my neck followed by a small moan, his hand was resting on my pelvis, his other hand was undoing my jeans far to slowly for my liking, my hands trailed down the front of his body, causing riku to pull of my neck and breath shakily against my neck, sending a shiver through me, his jeans came undone quickly, i smiled as i felt mine come undone to, riku kissed back up to my ear

"tell me what youd like sora" riku whispered seductivly, it send a sensual shiver through me, his hands resting above my jeans, i arched my back at the tone, a small moan escaping me

"just take me" i whispered, a small blush on my cheeks, riku smirked at me before kissing me lustfully, i responded happily to his gesture, his hands gently grabbed my trousers and pulled them down before being thrown away with the tops, i pulled rikus down and he removed them when i couldnt push them any further, they were thrown with the rest, we were both left in our boxers now, riku ran his finger along the rim of my boxers, his finger gently hooking around the edge and pulling it from the skin slightly, he continued to slid his finger along the edge, effectivly removing my boxers at a torturous slow pace, his lips met mine as he slid them of fully, one of his hands rested on the inside of my thigh, the other was on my stomach, i wrapped my legs around his waist, rikus hand on my thigh removed his bowers before both his hands rested on my hips, he thrust into me and damn it didnt half hurt, i broke the kiss and yelped loudly, tears welling in my eyes, he pulled out quickly, i hissed

"sure?" riku asked concerned, gently wiping a tear away

"just go" i growled, riku looked slightly shocked but nodded, he gently kissed my lips, making the kiss soothing as he thrust into me again, i hissed and blocked out the tears, took a good few more thrusts before i began to feel pleasure, it was 50/50 at the moment really and about 5 minutes before the pain was little and the pleasure was more, my hands were gripping rikus shoulders, my head thrown back, riku was nipping and sucking my neck, and i was moaning loudly, i practically screamed from pleasure as riku hit that spot in me, i felt riku smile against my neck as he angled his thrusts to hit that spot every single time, causing me to scream out his name over and over, and soon enough i felt him come inside me, i gasped at the feeling and clutched riku tighter, his grip on my hips loosened and i relaxed my hold on riku, the haze and heat had completly left my body now, riku brought his face infront of mine, using my arms i pushed myself up and kissed him passionatly on the lips, his hand gripped the back of my head and deepened it, i pulled back and smiled brightly at my boyfriend, who smiled back

"thankyou" riku smiled, i smiled back

"what for?" i asked, riku ran his hand along my cheek as he layed on his side beside me, i turned and layed on my stomach and looked at him curiously

"what you said earlier knocked some sense into me" riku smiled, i smiled softly, riku shifted and sat the same as me, his body touching mine, leaving inches between our faces "i know ive already said this but i love you sora" he smiled, i smiled and blushed "im glad im your darkness whilst your my light" riku whispered against my lips, it sent a shiver through me

"i love you too and so am i" 


End file.
